Browsing the Internet has become an exceedingly popular application for computers and computer-like devices. In particular, sites on the world-wide-web (WWW, or web) have seen increasing visitation. A web site includes a number of web pages, identified by Uniform Resource Locator (URL) addresses. For example, a home page of a web site may be addressed as http://www.mypage.com/index.html.
As web sites have become more popular, tracking their usage has becoming important, especially for commercial sites. Operators of web sites, for example, are interested in determining how users proceed through the site in a single session. A session is when a user views one or more pages of the web site, in a particular order, before going to a different web site. By being able to determine how users are proceeding through their sites, operators are able to better understand their users, and how to make their web sites better.
For this and other reasons, therefore, there is a need for the present invention.